Republic of Norris
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Country name: Socialist Federal Republic of Norris Conventional short form: Republic of Norris Abbreviation: SRN Government type: Republic; Marxist Democracy with elected parliament Capital: Port Norris Independence: July 18, 2007 (from the United States of America) National holiday: Independence Day/Revolution Day, March 1, 2007 Constitution: Adopted, 19 July 2007, effective 1 August 2007 Legal system: based on English civil law and influenced by American legal concepts, with Communist concepts and doctrines Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal Executive branch: chief of state: General Secretary Head of government: General Secretary; General Secretary Warren Jarol Cabinet: General Secretary Warren Jarol, and advisors Elections: Every Four years (Parliament) Legislative branch: Unicameral Regional Assembly Judicial branch: Federal Court of Norris, Judges are appointed by the General Secretary but approved by Parliament History The Revolution officially started on July 19, 2006 and ended on March 1, 2007. Almost one year of hellish combat had rendered the two sides exhausted and beaten. Federal forces had taken almost 6,600 causalities, and the Revolutionaries took an estimated 15,000 causalities. America bitter about their defeat called for UN sanctions against the Socialist states and its people. Loyalists to the Americans left the State fearing a soviet style life, but all around the Americas many sympathizers to the Socialists ran to the new state. Once the war was over the RCG (Revolutionary Council of Generals) stepped down as leading power but was still in control the Army. The People elected Representatives and formed a parliament, and for four months they debated on things of concern. On July 19, 2007 the same day the Revolution started the Parliament elected a semi permanent head of state; General Secretary Warren Jarol, also on that same day signed into power the constitution of the FSRN… the Federal Socialist Republic of Norris. Although the General Secretary was a Permanent position the parliament can eject the holder of the position. The Parliament is made up of the representatives of the country, and has fifty one seats. The Parliament is elected every four years. Separation of the Socialist States Problems began to arise between the northern half of the state and the Southern half. Most of the problems came from the new government policies on small businesses etc. It became such a problem that the Northern half of the state was threatening to attack the southern half. Secretary of State/Commander in Chief Warren Jarol the leader of the SRN sent in his most trusted advisor and friend Allen to try to calm the raging mobs. Allen spent most of his time talking with the representatives of the mobs trying to come up with some kind of compromise, but before one could be established Warren set the Northern half of the state to do what they wish (basically the northern half seceded) The citizens of the North still wanted a Socialist government; so on September 19, 2007 the newly elected Sons council announced the formation of the “Democratic Socialist Republic of Liberty.” Recovering what was lost Once the Government was set up and the new constitution in place, the Parliament and the General Secretary set out to get the economy up and running. The entire state was in anarchy and as Warren’s first action he used the military as a temporary police force until one could be made. He knew if he didn’t take control of the streets and stop the repent crime he could not effectively jump start the country. The State was made up of a few key areas, to the north (now DSRL territory) was the heavily industrialized areas. The General Secretary negotiated the SRN-DSRL boarder treaty for a few of these areas. In the central portion of the state was made up of the important ship building ports and sparsely industrialized areas and oil refineries and a few disabled nuclear power plants. To the south is made up of agricultural areas, small cites and dead industry, this area was effected by the war the most and once the General Secretary declared Port Norris the capital he set out to correct the area. The General Secretary started with nationalizing all of the industry and set up Democratic Workers councils to run them, once they started pumping out goods they started shipping them out to nations that wanted/ needed them. HE also nationalized the health care system, and outlawing the private companies, and outlawed Corporations. With some of the funds from the commerce Warren set out to revitalize the capital city from a small village to a metropolis in which it is today. By November 2008 the country recovered fully from the war. From Coup to War On August 4, 2008 a group known as the Omega 6; a well known anti-socialist criminal group, had attacked and destroyed three government buildings in Union County (NJ) DSCL. The Following day a poorly planned coup attempted to kill the Chairman and the council of the DSCL was stopped after a six hours gun battle outside of the capital building. It was later found that a small minor government was found to be funding several Omega Cells in the DSCL and was linked to the coup attempted and a military response was ordered by the Council and Chairman of the DSCL. For the next three months both the DSRL and the SRN would openly engage in combat and destroy the enemies army. This would be the first time the SRN Army would be put to its test. The SRN Armed forces stormed right though the enemy forces winning victories in New York State to even Washington DC itself. On November 26, 2008; fear further loses the government surrendered, The SRN forces managed to Liberate Maryland, and Washington D.C, and further to Kentucky. The Fall of the FSRN The Mighty FSRN fell into economic repression after the collapse of the DSCL. This lead Warren Jarol to drive harder militarily into their former allies' lands. Soon however the push drained the Norrisian economy to the breaking point and after involvement a UCR coup the government collapsed thus allowing the New Jersey state to recover. States States of the Republic with color code *North Kentucky-orange *South Kentucky-Navy Blue *Barbour-Maroon *Delaware-yellow *Maryland-green *New Virginia-Brown *South Virgina-Teal *South Jersey-Red *Chester-Blue *New York City- Purple *Virginia- Creme *Fayette-Green/yellow Major Cities * (Capital City) Port Norris *Washington D.C. *Richmond *Vineland *Trenton *New York City Armed Revolutionary Forces Armed Revolutionary Forces of Norris is the Countries main defense to any threats to the nation and its allies. All the Weapons and battle systems are made by the Government-Worker controlled R&D department and Factories. The ARF is comprised of three components; The Army is a conscripted and volunteer army. The reason for the conscription is to better protect itself from possible aggressors. The conscripts are well trained (up to 9 months worth) and are only expected to serve 2 years of service. The Air force is small compared to the SRN’s allies but none the less the SRN Air forces is a formidable force, if an attack was ever to be launched the attacking nation can expect bombers headed back toward the nation with in minutes. The Navy is the pride of the SRN armed forces. The SRN holds a multinational Navy, sharing it with the DSRL for cost reasons. The SRN holds the largest modern conventional battleships, some of the most high tech carriers, this is a formidable fleet. Nation Pacts Sons of Liberty: Communist brothers Pact Category:Deleted nations Category:Member of Union of Communist Republics Category:Member of Socialist Workers Front Category:Member of The Order of Light